The Reality of It
by EmilieTheFangirl
Summary: I was dating my best friend, living in L.A., and had everything I could've ever needed. My life was perfect. Well, it was until everything I thought I had left in my past was suddenly all coming back. The memories, the people, I was doomed. / Somewhat AU. Rated T because who knows what I might come up with.
1. It's too Perfect

The Reality of It

**Hi guys(: you probably don't remember me but I used to write stories on here allllll the time back when the show was still on. After it ended I was just really sad &amp; didn't really find a reason to write anymore. but lately I've been coming on and reading some of my old stories and I had one in my head from forever ago so I thought why not(: &amp; while reading my old stories it was totally embarrassing because of my writing like I was only 11 and 12 &amp; it wasn't as bad as it could be, but I'm 14 now and starting high school this fall so I hope it's improved. Also I'm sorry for changing my username so much on here but trust me I'm worse on twitter. **

**Kay, so this story is gonna be kinda AU (alternate universe). Just the times when they all met will be different, some of the places they go won't be exact and I'm just going to use songs that are already out by other artists. Also I don't think I'll be adding in KT &amp; Willow. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis or any songs, makeup brands and products mentioned. **

My life was perfect. I was dating my best friend, living in L.A., and had everything I could've ever needed. A roof over my head, food in my house, I really couldn't complain.

It was Friday, and I finally had a day off from work. I actually got this weekend off, which rarely happens. I'm lucky if I get two days a month, let alone a whole weekend.

I woke up at about 2:30 in the afternoon (Hey, when your work schedule is as crazy as mine, you'd be surprised I'm not sleeping for three days straight. Plus, I didn't get home from work until 5 a.m.) with a missed call and a text from him.

_My flight just landed. I'll see you soon babe! _

This was 25 minutes ago. Yay! I feel like it's been forever since I've seen him, well it's actually been two months which, when you're dating someone, is forever.

I checked my twitter, then Instagram, got up and took a 15 minute shower, and may I say record time.

I quickly did my hair and makeup, nothing intense like usual, just some BB Creme, eyeshadow, mascara, some powder and chapstick. My hair was still straight from yesterday so I decided to just let it be.

10 minutes later I ran downstairs in my pajamas, so basically a tank top and sleep shorts from Hollister, and checked twitter again. I was scrolling through when I started to see photos of him with some fans at the airport. Awe! These are so cute! He always makes sure to stop and take photos with everyone. 5 minutes had gone by and I was so distracted with looking through the photos that I almost didn't hear keys on the other side of the front door. I jumped up from the couch, almost tripping, and raced over there faster than the speed of light to get to the door. I opened the door and saw the love of my life standing in front of me with his brown hair spiked up like always and a white sweatshirt, jeans and vans on.

"Fabes!"

"Nina!"

He dropped his bags as I jumped into his arms, wrapping my legs around him to hug him, while he spun me around. Ugh, I've missed this so much. Oh, sorry I didn't tell you! Fabian was away for two months because he was putting the finishing touches on his album. It took so long because back in April, he got a call saying that when they were mixing the tracks, the software or whatever crashed, so he had to fly to New York to re-record all 15 songs. But, he was finally back in Los Angeles. His album wasn't going to be released until August now, but all he had to do was just do promoting, but he could do that at home.

"So, how was New York?" I asked him once we got his bags in the house and sat down.

"It's been better, but it went pretty smoothly after the first 6 songs." He said with a smirk. God I missed him.

"Well I'm glad you're back. When do you have to meet up with Simon?" Simon was Fabians manager, and had been since we were 15.

"I don't have to go to the office until Monday," He winked at me when he said this.

"Welllll I get the whole weekend off,"

"Then I guess we can just do this for the next two days."

Before I knew it, Fabian had thrown me over his shoulder and put me down on the couch. Now, I know what you're thinking, hell I knew what I was thinking. But no. Instead, he started tickling me. Literally tickling the shit out of me.

"Fabes! What the hell stop it!" I choked out in between laughs.

"I haven't been able to annoy you for two months so I'm making it up now!"

This went on for a good 10 minutes before I grabbed a pillow and smacked him with it. We were laughing about it until my stomach growled, causing a mini earthquake.

"Oh my god." Fabian said laughing. "When was the last time you ate?"

I honestly couldn't remember.

"Um, Thursday morning?"

"Neens, you can't go that long without eating." He got up and walked into the kitchen.

-Time lapse like 30 minutes-

Fabian made us pancakes, which were delicious because he always does something to them and whenever I ask, he says he can't tell me because it's an 'ancient Rutter Family secret' lol kay.

"So what are your plans for the weekend?" He asked me as I took my plate to the sink.

"Tonight we're having dinner at Panino with everyone, and then tomorrow we're having brunch with your parents."

Panino is this super fancy Italian restaurant in Santa Monica. It's gorgeous. You have this amazing view of the beach and we're going and the perfect time. **(Note: I know that Panino is a real restraint but for the purpose of the story I just changed it)**

"What time is dinner?"

"6:00, so we're leaving at 5:20."

He looked at his phone as the LED screen turned on and appeared a very rough photo of us from when we were 18, and a clock that read '3:45 p.m.' on it.

"Well, then we should get ready. Shall we?" He raised one eye brow and held out his hand.

"We shall," I smiled as I took his hand in mine, and ran upstairs to get ready.

-Time lapse to 5:15 p.m.-

"Nina! Are you almost ready?" Fabian yelled from the bottom of the staircase.

"Yeah! I'll be down in a minute!"

I decided to redo my makeup completely. I did more full coverage foundation, a smokey eye, false lashes, contoured and highlighted like Kim Kardashian, &amp; to top it off I used my favorite baby pink lipgloss. Once I finished that I used my MAC Fix + to set everything. I hadn't gotten all dolled up in a while, so I thought why not.

After I was done with my makeup, I did my hair. I curled it, then slightly brushed it out and parted it to the side like I usually do.

I was wearing my black strapless cocktail dress that had sparkles all over it (Very Amber, I know) with some black heels. I put in my diamond earrings that Fabian got me for our last anniversary and my Forever 21 necklace that says 'love' in cursive.

I got downstairs at 5:18 with 2 minutes until we had to leave. I didn't bother to bring a jacket since we were in California, and it was the middle of June.

"Wow. You look beautiful,"

I blushed.

"Thanks Fabes. You don't look too bad yourself."

He took my hand as we walked out the door and headed to his car.

He opened the passenger side door for me since he's such a gentlemen, then hoped in on his side, started the car, and started driving towards Panino.

The drive took about 25 minutes from our house, and on the way there, Fabian told me about how the record label was so upset about the mixed tracks getting erased but how they were able to sort it all out. He even told me that they improved some of the songs. He said that he would let me listen to the finished album after dinner.

We arrived at Panino at 5:46. We walked in and saw Amber Millington and Alfie Lewis, some of our best friends.

"Nina!" Amber came running over to me to give me a hug.

"Ambs! I've missed you!" I hadn't seen her in a few weeks since my work schedule is so hectic.

"I've missed you too Neens. We need to get together more often."

"Definitely."

As Fabian and I caught up with Amber and Alfie, Patricia Williamson and Eddie Miller came in, followed by Mara Jaffray and Jerome Clarke.

"I've missed you guys so much!" I said as I ran to Patricia and Mara.

"Well how is my favorite American?" Patricia asked as she hugged me.

"Hey!" Eddie said. We laughed and rolled our eyes.

"Oh I've been good." I said with a smile.

"It's so good to see you Mara!"

"Nina it's so good to see you too!" Mara said as I hugged her.

"Where are Joy and Mick?" I asked.

"Mick just had to have a 'pre dinner dinner' before they left." Patricia told me. Classic Mick.

"Millington, party of 10." A waitress with brown hair called. As she led the way to our table, Amber &amp; I talked about how far we had come since we met.

I never mentioned that, did I? Well, it all started when I was 13, and I had just gotten home from school. I was making a snack in the kitchen when my Gran came in with the most ecstatic look on her face. She had an opened letter in her hand &amp; she was practically jumping up &amp; down with excitement. She handed me the letter, apologizing for opening it before I got home. I knew what this was. It was my acceptance letter into Anubis House! I was going to boarding school in England! I was beyond excited and before I knew it, I was on a plane to Liverpool, England.

When I first got there, it was even better than I had imagined it would be. I was so lost in thought that I bumped into this cute boy with brown hair.

"Hi! I'm so sorry, I didn't see you! I'm kinda jetlagged because I just got off my flight. I'm from America! My name's Nina!" I remember I stuttered those exact words out and how I thought this boy thought I was the freakiest girl ever. But, he didn't. He just gave me a welcoming smile.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you Nina. I'm Fabian." His British accent almost killed me.

After that, we just kinda smiled at each and now that I'm older I realize how awkward it was.

"Nina!"

"What? Oh, haha sorry,"

Amber had gotten me out of my thoughts as I hadn't said anything for 2 minutes.

We sat at our table waiting for our other friends Joy Mercer and Mick Campbell to join us while we figured out what we wanted to eat.

"Well look who's back in town! Little Fabikins how you been buddy?" Mick said as him and Joy walked up to our table, Fabian getting out of his seat next to me to hug his best friend.

"Well it's about damn time!" Amber pretended to be annoyed.

"Nina! How have you been?" Joy said as she walked over to me to give me a hug.

"I've been good! How've you been?" Joy and I caught up until our waitress came back to take our order.

After 5 minutes of ordering &amp; Mick asking about how many different appetizers he could order, we finally had it sorted out.

-Time lapse to after dinner-

"That was amazing," Amber said as she set her fork down.

"I can already feel the food baby comin on." I said as I leaned back in my seat.

"Ditto." Patricia agreed.

"Pretty sure I'm havin' twins by the end of the night." Joy stated.

"I don't even know how you guys could be close to full," Mick said as he finished scarfing down his chicken. Damn. I forgot how much that kid could eat.

Once we had finished eating, Mick included, we just sat at the table and talked for a good 25 minutes, and once it was 9:30, we decided to call it a night.

"Let's promise to get together like this at least once a month, okay?" Amber said as we walked out the door.

"Okay."

We all hugged and said our goodbyes then made our separate ways to our cars.

When Fabian and I got in his car, he had this certain look on his face.

"You ready to hear some new music?"

"Yes yes yes yes yes!" I said practically jumping up and down in my seat and clapping my hands.

"Alright, Don't Be Gone Too Long featuring Ariana Grande coming at ya." He said as he turned on the car. I had been most excited about this song! It's going to be the 2nd single, dropping next week, the 1st being Right There ft. Big Sean.

"Babe. Oh my god this sounds amazing!"

"Thanks, it was one of the ones that took the longest." It took the longest because it was just going to be a solo, but when I listened to it for the first time, I thought it'd be really good if he brought in another artist. And having Ariana on it was also my idea so.

We basically rocked out the whole way home with people in the cars next to is giving us strange looks.

We got home around 10:03 because traffic was backed up. When we entered our house I ripped my heels off my now aching feet and ran upstairs to our bathroom so I could change and take off my makeup. I put on a light pink tank from Hollister and my grey sweats from Victoria's Secret. When I exited the bathroom Fabian was lying in bed on his phone texting Mick.

I turned off the light and crawled into bed next to him.

"I'm really glad you're home," I said looking up at him and pulling our huge duvet cover over us as he snuggled next to me.

He smiled and said, "I'm glad I'm home too."

With that, he kissed me on my forehead and we fell asleep into our own little blissful world.

Like I said in the beginning, my life was perfect. Too bad it isn't real.

*gasp* what could that mean?! lol leave a review letting me know if you guys like it and think I should continue! Haha, I just realized it took me two days to write this! If I continue the chapters wouldn't be this long, I just wanted a long introduction! If you ever have any questions or just wanna talk PM me! I don't know how fast I'll get to it though so a better option would be tweeting me lovinitbeau (: And sorry for all the time lapses I just really wanted to finish and get it published!

xox, Emilie


	2. Here's What's Up

I'M BACK. AGAIN.

hey guys! Ugh, I hate myself so much for not keeping up with this story, or any of the others ones I started. I'm so sorry it's almost been a year! I promise, I meant to upload this MONTHS ago. I had written at least the next 3 chapters, but I have been looking all on my phone and they are no where in my notes. I think that when I upgraded my phone back in August I think some how they didn't transfer. That's the only thing I can think happened. So after that happened 1. I had forgotten pretty much everything I had written &amp; 2\. I really had no motivation to write. But this summer I've been re watching the show and I think I've found some inspiration! So maybe a little update?

I'm 15 now &amp; I'm starting my sophomore year of high school this September. I'm obsessed with teen beach movie (don't judge) &amp; I have too many OTPs to name. I changed my username on here (it was DreaminBoutYou) as well as my twitter username, what else is new (now it's moonIightjanos, the "l" in moonlight being a capital "i" since it was already taken the regular way). Um, yeah, that's pretty much it. I hope you guys enjoy this story &amp; hopefully it goes somewhere!

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis**

**_Nina's POV_**

Okay, okay, I know what you're thinking. What do you mean my life "isn't real"? Well, the part you just heard wasn't.

I'm Nina Martin. A 16 year old American girl who got a scholarship to attend a boarding school in England &amp; who had just solved an ancient Egyptian mystery.

After we solved the mystery, things at Anubis house had been very...odd. Things didn't feel normal, like it did when I first came to the house. Not that it was totally normal when I got here, but you know what I mean.

Now, the thing you just heard about my life being perfect &amp; being with Fabian &amp; all that fun stuff isn't real. I mean, I guess it is? It just hasn't happened yet.

See, all of that is supposedly what our lives will be like in the future. Not long after we solved the mystery, I woke up one night to see the locket that Sarah gave me glowing.

_**Flashback**_

I woke up to see my locket glowing, and it wasn't glowing its usual red color, it was more of a blue shade. I was really confused. I put on my slippers &amp; quietly snuck out of my room not to wake Amber so I could go show Fabian. When I walked out my door &amp; into the hallway, I noticed that the blue color seemed to change to a purple. I also noticed that I was a few feet away from the attic.

You know when you were younger &amp; you would play games with your friends to see how close you were to finding something? Red was hot &amp; blue was cold. If you were hot you were super close but if you were blue you were really far away. For some reason, I thought that's what was happening. I walked in front of the attic door &amp; the locket turned pink. Okay, now I knew something was up there.

I made sure no one was around just to be safe, opened the door &amp; walked up. I was in the attic &amp; sure enough, the locket was slowly starting to turn red. Not its deep, usual red, but a pinkish red. _What could it want me to find?_

I walked around, trying to find something, anything. And then I saw it. A mirror. My reflection. As I got closer to it, the locket got red. The most red I had ever seen it. I was so close to the mirror that I put my fingers to it. Bad idea. I felt my head spinning &amp; I closed my eyes. I wasn't in the attic anymore. When I opened them, I was in a house. There was a woman walking around talking on the phone.

"So you have to stay in New York for two months? What am I gonna do without you?...I just don't get why you can't fix it here. ...Okay just let me talk to him...Hello? Simon? What the hell? He actually has to stay &amp; completely start over on the entire album?"

The rest of the conversation was just more bickering. She turned around &amp; was facing me.

"Um, hi." I was able to stutter. The woman didn't say anything, just walked over to the couch &amp; say down.

"Uh, my name is Nina Martin &amp; I have no idea where I am or how I got here..." I trailed off. She kept ignoring me. Can she not see me?

Ask got closer to her, &amp; sat on the couch next to her, I examined her face. Then it hit me.

She looks just like me.

I was officially freaking out. Is this supposed to be me? Who was she talking to on the phone? How do I get out of here?!

I started looking around. The house was huge. Then I looked at my locket. It was glowing blue. Was there an attic here? Is that how I get out?

I got up from the couch &amp; ran up the stairs. I was looking all around me for a door that looked like it could lead to an attic. I looked at the locket. Purple. Okay, getting warmer.

I walked down one side of the huge hallway. Blue. Okay, other way. Starting to become pink.

_Okay, Neens, calm down, you're getting closer. _

That's when I saw a door at the end of the hallway. I walked all the way up to it. Pink. Yes!

I opened the door &amp; walked up the stairs. This attic wasn't as cluttered as the one in Anubis House, but it had its flaws.

After walking all around it, the locket was finally red. I saw a mirror, just like the one in Anubis, so, naturally, I did the same thing I did there. I touched my fingers to the glass, closed my eyes &amp; the next thing I knew I was back in the creepy attic I've grown to love.

**_End of flashback_**

Ever since then, I've gone back a few times a week. I'll watch myself, see what I do, try to figure what's going on.

So far, I've learned that I'm living with Fabian (apparently we're dating in this other universe), the Sibuna gang is all still really close, &amp; Fabian is in New York to finish his album that he's working on. Yes, Fabian is in New York finishing his album. Crazy!

One more thing; I haven't told anyone about this.

I had been writing everything down about it in my journal. If I can't tell my friends why not write it down so I don't forget. It's not that I can't tell them or don't want to, I just don't really know how.

I was so deep in thought over everything I almost just ignored the voice I heard behind me.

"Nina, what are you doing?"

What do you think? This was totally spontaneous &amp; it honestly all just came to me as I was writing. It is SO different from how I originally thought it this story was gonna go! Leave a review telling me what you think! Should I continue?

xox Em


	3. It's All Coming Back to Me

**This chapter is set in future Nina's POV! If you guys want me to do hers like every other chapter or something like that let me know! This one will probably be somewhat short just so I can see how it goes. **

**Also, I'm the dumbest person ever. If you read my one-shot about Nina's birthday (you totes should if you haven't), I totally forgot that Nina &amp; Joy share a birthday! But like I said, the idea came to me super late &amp; I wanted to get it up on the 7th so I didn't have time to read over it a bunch like I usually would've. So yeah, that's why their was no mention of Joy's birthday at all &amp; why it was all about Nina. Sorry Joy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis**

The past few months I've felt weird. Almost different. Not because Fabian was gone for 8 weeks &amp; the feeling of being alone because, to be honest, I didn't really feel all that alone the whole time.

Do you ever get that feeling that someone is watching you but then you turn around &amp; no ones there? Yeah, that's how it's been for me. It's not that I feel someone has like broken into the house &amp; been living in the attic or something, but just that there's a...spirit, here, or something like that.

I didn't want to mention anything to Fabian. He had just gotten home &amp; I didn't want to worry him. I didn't want to mention anything to Amber because she would just start freaking out, call an emergency Sibuna meeting &amp; drag us all back to Anubis House.

I got chills. I haven't been to Anubis House since that night. I haven't _thought _about Anubis House since that night.

We shouldn't of gone back. We were graduated, we were done. But, we were also stupid, &amp; couldn't just leave things as they were. We could've left Anubis House with crazy memories &amp; great stories to tell. But no. I just had to go into the attic one last time. I had to let my curiosity get the best of me. That was probably the worst mistake I had ever made.

I never told anyone what happened, &amp; I think that's part of the problem. I really should've told Fabian, but it just hurt too much. I never wanted it to cross my mind again. Even thinking about it right now made me want to lock myself in our room &amp; just cry until I couldn't cry anymore.

Anyway, I wanted to know what this spirit I was feeling was. It was seriously beginning to drive me mad. Out of all the times in Anubis House when I would have a sketchy feeling, they never felt like this.

This one felt more..._real. _Like someone or something was try to tell me something-show me something.

Just then, a pair of strong arms hugged me from behind &amp; kissed me on my forehead. I smiled.

"Whatcha doin?" Fabian's voice asked, a voice I had missed very much.

I turned around &amp; planted one on him. I had also missed being able to do this whenever I pleased.

"Just thinking about how much I missed you while you were gone." I hated lying too him, but I mean, it's not like that wasn't a true statement. I spent so many nights laying in our bed just missing his presence next to me.

He smiled &amp; started kissing me. This made me think of our teenage years, mainly our senior year at Amun Boarding School **(A/N I had no idea that's what the school was called until literally this week!)**. It seemed like all we would do was make out while Patricia presented to vomit.

After what felt like hours, I broke the kiss &amp; just stared at him, enjoying the moment.

"What?" He said with that cute smile he had. The same smile that greeted me on my first day at Anubis.

"Nothing." I smiled back at him. "I'm just really glad your home." I said moving closer &amp; hugging him. I squeezed him tight. His arms were my favorite place to be.

"I'm glad I'm home too."

We sat on the couch &amp; talked for a little bit, since we pretty much went to bed the second we got home from dinner last night.

We talked about how utterly crazy Simon was being, what I did while he was away (literally nothing), stuff like that.

The conversation started to die down &amp; Fabian gave me his devil smile. Oh shit. I knew what was coming.

Fabian jumped on me &amp; started tickling the shit out of me. Really? We just did this yesterday!

"Fabian. Get. Off. Of. Me." I said in between laughs &amp; squeals. I would be lying if I said I didn't miss this.

The tickle torture went on for about 5 minutes.

"Alright, well, I hate to end the fun, but I'm gonna go take a shower &amp; get ready to go eat with my parents." I totally forgot we were meeting them for brunch today!

With that, Fabian kissed me one last time, got off of me, then jogged up the stairs.

Since I knew I would have a little bit of time before I started to get ready, I decided to do a little investigating.

I went upstairs to the attic &amp; after looking for 5 minutes, I finally found a box labeled "Anubis House Memories". I shifted threw it until I found a small, black, velvet pouch. I opened it up to see the locket that Sarah gave me so many years ago. I mean, not that long ago, I'm not _that_ old. I expected it to look exactly as it did when I last saw it, but it didn't. It was glowing. And not its usual red color, more like a pinky red. I was confused.

I stood up with it in my hand &amp; turned to walk out the door when I noticed that it turned purple. What the hell?

I walked back over to the box, &amp; it had changed back to the color it was when I found it. Strange. I started walking around, until it suddenly turned bright red. I looked at what was I front of me, which was a big white tarp covering something.

I could still hear water running in the bathroom, which meant Fabian was still taking a shower. I grabbed the tarp &amp; ripped it off, to my surprise, revealing a mirror. The second I saw it, my face dropped. I had seen this before, but I had no idea how it got in my house.

I quickly threw the locket back into the box &amp; ran downstairs, slamming the attic door. I had a terrible feeling about all of this.

**Should I continue? Let me know what you think! **

**xox Emi**


	4. Do You Believe in Magic

**Let me know what you guys think so far! I had to go back to the first chapter to change a few things since I decided to change the story so drastically from my original plan. I'm hoping you guys like it because trust me, it's gonna get good. I started this a year ago &amp; my mind &amp; writing has changed so this is going to be way better than originally planned, so sorry for the messy first chapter. Also this story will be entirely in Nina's POV unless otherwise stated :-) **

It was Fabian's voice. I quickly shut my journal, turned around &amp; smiled at him.

"Hey Fabes. Just writing some stuff down." Fabian would never suspect anything that's going on. He's smart, but when it comes to reading girls...not so much.

"I was wondering if you wanted to get dinner with me later tonight. A new place opened in town &amp; I've asked Trudy if it would be alright if we went out." He said that last part with that super cute smile I loved.

"Ooooh what so like a date?" I saw a flash of blonde appear in the doorway. Amber. Of course.

When she said that, Fabian &amp; I started blushing like crazy.

"Amber, don't you have a closet to organize?" I tried to get her to leave. Don't get me wrong, I love Amber more than anything, but when it comes to Fabian &amp; I...it's sometimes better if she just left it to us.

"Well, yes, but I over heard you &amp; Fabian &amp; I just had to join in."

Fabian &amp; I looked at each other &amp; sighed.

"No, Amber, not like a date. Right, Fabian?" I looked at him &amp; he started blushing again.

"Y-y-yeah, right, Nina, Amber it's not a date. Just two really close friends going to dinner." We exchanged awkward smiles.

"Riiiight." Amber raised her eyebrows, shrugged her shoulders &amp; left the room.

"So, I'll see you in a few hours, yeah?" I said, grabbing my journal &amp; getting up from my seat.

"Yeah," We smiled at each other again &amp; parted to our rooms.

*!*/*!*/*!*/*

I think tonight I'm gonna tell Fabian. It's been two months &amp; I need to get it off my chest. Okay I mean, it's not like anything bad's gonna happen right? Well probably after saying that something will. Who cares. We've defeated Victor &amp; his elixir loving, staying young forever squad, so I think we can pretty much take on anything.

There was one thing I was still confused about (I mean, aside from all of it); who that one man was. At dinner he was with Patricia. Was it Eric? Edward? Eddie! That's his name! Eddie. Who is he?

One thing I had noticed though was that while I'm in the other world, time seems to stop in my world. I could have Amber wait outside the attic door, telling her I needed to "check on something", go in, stay for 20 minutes, come back &amp; ask Amber how long I was gone, with her to reply only a minute or two.

I check my phone. 6:55. I have 5 minutes to spare.

I was unplugging my curling iron when Amber came into our room.

"Nina you look so pretty! I love what you did with your hair! When did you get such a great taste in fashion?" She said, making me do a 360 spin to see my full outfit. I just laughed. That's Amber for you. I wasn't too over the top, just a purple peplum top with dark washed ripped jeans &amp; some heels. **(OOC, I know).**

"Thanks, Amber." I smiled.

"This is _totally_ a date! I knew it!" She started jumping up &amp; down.

"Amber, seriously, it's not a date. Just because I'm somewhat dressed up doesn't mean Fabian &amp; I are going on a date."

"Nina that's exactly what it means." She sat on her bed &amp; had the most exasperated look on her face.

I laughed &amp; rolled my eyes while I grabbed my bag.

"Goodbye Amber," I hollered over my shoulder &amp; walked out the door.

I was walking at down the stairs where Fabian was waiting when I heard Amber come out of our room.

"Lovebirds, have a great time on your 'we're not going on a date we're just friends' date!" She squealed &amp; ran to our room. Fabian &amp; I just looked at each other &amp; laughed.

"You ready to go?" His eyes sparkled as he said that.

Oh my god, Nina, what the hell. He's your best friend. Stop it.

"Yep." I smiled at him as we walked out the door.

*!*/*!*/*!*/*

We had been at the restaurant for about 45 minutes. It was really nice to just sit &amp; talk with Fabian without the entire house being around.

I decided it was time to tell Fabian about what I found in the attic. Who knows, maybe he could help me with figuring out what the hell it all means.

We had just finished eating, had already paid for our dinner (he insisted on paying for mine) &amp; were about to leave, so I figured this was the perfect time to tell him.

"Hey, Fabes," I began. He looked at me with his sparkling blue eyes. Again.

"What's up, Neens?"

"So, a few months ago, I was kind of, looking around in the attic..." I trailed off. I had no idea why I was so nervous.

"Yeah..."

"And I found something. Sort of." I gave him a nervous smile &amp; continued anyway.

"Well my locket had started glowing. Not like it usually did though, so I was really confused. Anyways, I went up to the attic &amp; it started changing colors. At first it was purple, then as I moved around more, it was pink, &amp; then it was red. It turned red once I stopped in front of something."

He was staring at me with the blankets look on his face as if I were losing my mind.

I carried on with my story of what had happened while Fabian's facial expressions continued to change.

"And ever since then I've gone back a few times a week."

He just stared at me. The awkward silence was killing me until he started laughing.

"Dang, that's funny Neens. You have quite the imagination on you. Have you ever considered creative journalism?" Fabian what the hell. After everything we've done &amp; been through you don't believe me on this one?

"Fine. I guess I'll just have to show you then." I grabbed his hand &amp; pulled him out of the restaurant.

*!*/*!*/*!*/*

**Yay I'm gonna end there for now. Don't forget to review :-)**


	5. Nice to Meet Me

**Sorry it took me so long to update! I've been busy with my friends lately but I'll try to update more(: **

**Future Nina's POV**

I ran down the attic stairs just as Fabian was coming out of our bedroom. Great.

"Nina? What was all the door slamming up there?"

"Um," I hated lying to him. "I...was looking for an old bracelet that Amber gave me a while ago &amp; I saw a really huge spider in the attic. Like really huge." I faked a smile &amp; started sweating a little.

"Uh, alright, well I'm gonna go finish getting ready." Fabian gave me a smile, kissed my cheek &amp; went back into our room. I heard him go back into the bathroom so I went into our room &amp; into my closet to pick out an outfit. I quickly threw on some dark jeans, a pink peplum top &amp; a pair of nude pumps. I quickly did my makeup &amp; just put half of my hair up leaving the rest down. For some reason whenever Fabian's parents wanted to get together with us, he would always spend extra time getting ready.

I went downstairs to get something to drink when I saw something I never thought I would see.

*!*/*!*/*!*/*

**Nina's POV**

I ran Fabian up the stairs &amp; into the attic the second we got back to the house. I definitely wasn't just going to let this slide.

While running up there we got multiple confused glances from our housemates, but I didn't care.

As I dragged him against his will to the attic, he kept trying to spit words out.

"Nina...what are you...doing..." Damn how out of shape was this kid?

"Less talking, more walking!" I was starting to sound like Amber. Dear God.

I grabbed a bobby pin from my hair &amp; picked the lock like I usually did. Thank god Victor wasn't around because I was too irritated to check &amp; make sure he wasn't.

We ran up the stairs &amp; I brought him to the mirror. He kept asking me why my locket was glowing different colors. Oh Fabes, wait for it.

"NINA! Would you please tell me what's going on?!" Fabian yanked his wrist out of my grasp &amp; stared at me blankly.

"I already told you but you didn't believe me! So I figured that if you didn't believe me telling you I thought I would just show you." I crossed my arms so he could pick up on how annoyed I was.

"What? Nina, it's just a mirror." He looked back &amp; forth between the mirror &amp; I. I sighed.

"Give me your hand," I said, as I held mine out to him.

"What? Nina, this is crazy." He just stared at me. Really, out of the things that have happened since you met me, you think this is crazy?

"Fabian, trust me. Give me your hand." I instructed again, this time with a little more attitude.

He obeyed, &amp; gave me his hand. I took a deep breath &amp; touched my fingers to the mirror, like I had so many times. I closed my eyes &amp; when I opened them just seconds later, we were standing in the living room of the house I had gotten so familiar with.

"Nina...where are we?"

We were fine for about 7 seconds &amp; I was about to answer until we heard a gasp. We spun around to see a woman standing behind us. Not just any woman though, &amp; I knew that. It was me. Future me. She was staring right at us, so she obviously knew we were there. But, why was she able to notice me now &amp; not before?

"H-hi," I stuttered out. I was shaking, &amp; I could tell Fabian was too.

"Hi," I said. She, said. She looked scared but she sounded...confident.

I was at a loss for words. What was I supposed to say? I swear Fabian looked like he had seen a ghost.

I just looked at myself. I looked different, yet the same. My face was still slightly chubby, but I always liked that. My boobs had gotten a tad bigger (I was jumping up &amp; down about that on the side), my legs were a little bigger as well as my butt, but I was happy about that. I had kept my hair long, only it was darker &amp; not as frizzy. If I may say, I was happy with how I was gonna look in 10 years.

As I studied her, I felt like she was studying me.

Fabian broke the silence, which I was honestly relieved about because it was definitely starting to get awkward.

"Um, what's going on?" Fabian do you listen to a word I say?

"Fabian, I already told you. This is _me_, in the future. I don't know why, I don't know how, it just is."

"Wait, how did you know who I was? And how did you get here?" Future me said.

"We came through a mirror that's in the attic back at Anubis. You have one here too-" She cut me off.

"Yeah, I just saw it a few minutes ago. But, why exactly are you here?"

"Um, I've been coming here every few days for the past few months &amp; I just told Fabian about it all." I really didn't know how to answer her question at all.

"So that's why I've been feeling like, a spirit around me lately. It was you. Okay..." She dragged out the 'ay' as she said that. I could tell she was just as confused as we were. Before any of us could say anything else, we heard another voice.

"Nina? Who are you talking to?" We turned our heads to the staircase to see a very grown up Fabian. Wow, I must've forgotten that his two months of being away was over &amp; he was finally back home.

Fabian looked different too. He was a lot buffer, &amp; he had gotten taller. His hair was still dark &amp; he still had his adorable smile.

He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw us. He walked over to me, future me, &amp; looked Fabian &amp; I up and down.

"Who are they?" He asked, even though we all knew he knew who we were.

"I'm Nina..."

"Fabian..."

We gave him awkward smiles.

"Believe me now?" I asked my Fabian through gritted teeth.

"Surprisingly enough, yes."

"Come with me," Nina took Fabian in her left hand &amp; me in her right, as I grabbed Fabian with my free one. She dragged us to the couch &amp; we sat down.

"We need to talk."

One thing about me definitely hasn't changed. I always want to know exactly what the hell is going on.

*!*/*!*/*!*/*

"So, you've been coming here &amp; just watching everything I do the past few months &amp; I wasn't able to even know this was happening until now?" Nina asked me.

"I know it sounds kind of creepy, but yes. It was just so I could understand what this all means though," I explained. Fabian &amp; Fabian didn't say anything. Man saying that in my head was so weird.

"So, now what?" My Fabian asked. No one said anything.

"Shouldn't we try to figure out what all this means? I mean come on, this is so far from normal" I broke the silence.

"Yeah we totally should, just not right now." Future me said.

"What? Why not? Who knows how much time we have &amp; what if-" She cut me off, once again.

"We can't right now because we're about to go eat with Fabian's parents since he hasn't seen them in a while &amp; their visiting from England." I mean I guess the reason is valid.

"Come back tonight at around 8 p.m."

"Okay...wait we're in different time zones though. So 8 p.m. here would be like 3 a.m. back home." I stated.

"Nina, we all know for a fact it wouldn't be your first time sneaking out way after curfew." This time, future Fabian spoke up. He did have a point.

"Alright, so we'll see you guys tonight." We all nodded in agreement.

We said our goodbyes &amp; Fabian went to go start the car since him &amp; Nina were about to leave.

Fabian &amp; I were making our way up the stairs when Nina grabbed my hand.

"Hey, one night I want you to come here alone so that we can talk about some stuff, okay?"

"Yeah, okay," I smiled back at myself as Fabian went into the attic to leave. This was all too weird.

*!*/*!*/*!*/*

**That ending was complete shit &amp; I'm sorry but I just wanted to get something up. Review &amp; I'll update soon :-)**


End file.
